Ranger
by dasame
Summary: This is a short.Has some angst and some smut hope you enjoy it.


TITLE: Ranger

AUTHOR:DASAME

DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing, will return JE's wonderful characters

FUTHER WARNING: This story is for adult eyes it contains smut. If this bothers you don't read it.

I'm a Babe and this is a Babe story. I hope you like this story it has a touch of angst and it's my first story with smut so please enjoy and review. Thank You.

Ranger

Ranger's hand rested on his best friend's shoulder as Tank walked off the plane leading Ranger. Both men wore dark glasses. Tank heard a small gasp of relief leave his friend as they touched Trenton soil for the first time in eighteen months.

Tank stopped at the bottom of the steps and smiled as he saw Lula step from the waiting SUV.

It had been so long, almost a lifetime since he had seen her. They had been talking on the phone almost daily for the last month.

Ranger could feel the joy in Tank. "Lula here?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and she looks really good man!" Remembering what he had said he blushed as much as a black man could. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. I need to learn to accept it."

Bobby had walked up and heard what Ranger had said. He punched his brother in the arm. "Knock it off. You're going to get your sight back."

"You know if you'd let us call…"

Ranger spun to face Lester. "Santos, I told you to drop it." The he grumbled low. "I don't want her to see me like this."

"She'll be upset when she finds out."

"To damn bad. I won't have her look at me and see a fucking invalid."

Bobby looked at Tank and raised an eyebrow. Tank nodded, he knew that Ranger had been going through a whole range of emotions since he had woken in the hospital.

Tank thought back to that faithful day and cursed fate.

_They had arrived in Paris just that morning after spending the last nine months in country. After checking in with the consulate they had headed for their hotel. A few hours sleep, then he had spent a couple hours talking to Lula. _

The memory caused him to smile.

_Their conversation had quickly turned into phone sex. Then he and Ranger had gotten ready to go out for the evening. Joe Reynolds, an old friend was meeting them for dinner. He'd said he had some things he needed to talk to them about possible new contracts for Rangeman. They had walked from the hotel to the restaurant and Ranger had jested that someday he would bring Steph here and show her the city. Once she got the cop out of her system that was. Then they had turned that ill fated corner. Damn, if they could just go back, five minutes would have made all the difference._

_They'd heard shouts minutes or was it seconds before the blast knocked them down, not that it mattered now. Both men had woken some time later in the hospital. Ranger was hurt much worse than Tank. _

All four men walked to the waiting SUV. Tank trying hard to hide the limp he now walked with.

All four climbed in, Lula sat in the back between her man and Ranger. Her jaw dropped. Tank hadn't really told her the extent of their injuries. She had guessed that it was bad when he had asked that she not share her knowledge with Stephanie. Telling her that Ranger wanted to tell her himself when he saw her in person.

She had felt like such a bad friend to keep information from Steph. But Steph had made it easy for her by not asking if she'd heard anything. She just hadn't told anyone that Tank was calling her.

On the way back into Trenton from the airport Lula took the time to real study the men sitting on either side of her.

Tank had his head back and his eyes closed. He had removed his dark glasses after getting into the truck. He had a scar on his neck running down and disappearing under his shirt. She also noticed that he had lost a considerable amount of weight, he still had a good muscle tone but he had to be down at least a hundred pounds. She had also noticed his limp and made a mental note to find out about it later.

It was Ranger's appearance that really shocked her. He had a thin scar that ran down the length of his face from his hair line to his jaw. He hadn't removed the dark glasses and Lula couldn't make out his eyes under them. His skin looked dusky and pale. Like a prisoner who had been deprived of sun light for way to long. His hair was military short. Lula had never seen him with such short hair. He was also way underweight. He was so skinny he made Vinnie look fat in comparison. Lula shuddered thinking of the two men. She felt it to the soul of her being it was wrong to compare a fine man like Ranger to Vinnie the weasel.

Ranger sat on the couch in his seventh floor apartment. He had once thought the apartment quiet, now he took in all the sounds that at one time he had taken for granted. The low hum of the fridge, he noticed that even the ventilation system was giving off an almost unheard sound.

Then he noticed the scents. Ella had fresh flowers in the apartment, and if he inhaled deeply he could pick up just the barest scent of Steph's unique scent. At the thought of Steph his hands contracted his nails biting into the skin of his hands until they broke the skin.

He leaned back on the couch and sighed. What was he going to do about her? Tank had been after him since they arrived home a week ago to call her. He'd even gone so far as to let him know that she had broken up with the cop for good some months ago and that for the last six months she had been working two days a week at Rangeman doing whatever was needed, distraction, searches, or surveillance shifts.

Steph had been working on her skills while he had been gone and now she was a valuable employee at Rangeman one that all the guys depended on and cared about. Ranger knew that the guys disliked lying to Steph by withholding knowledge of his whereabouts from her, even if it was a lie of omission.

No, he needed to be a man and face the only woman he had ever loved. He needed to let her see that he was no longer whole and she could do better that a blind ex-mercenary.

Ranger heard the door open and close and he tensed. Then he heard Tanks booming voice and that of his doctor. Marisol Manoso had entered medical school at the age of seventeen, pressured by her brother to be something and give back to the community.

"If I wasn't involved you know I'd be asking you out."

"Tank…" He growled. "Relax big brother. You know Alex and I are engaged."

Marisol had been dating another doctor for the last five years. The relationship reminded him every bit of Steph and Morelli. Two strong willed individuals not willing to change for the other. Of course Alex would never be stupid enough to ask Marisol to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Will you be taking off these damn bandages today?" The blast had left him with slivers in both eyes. The doctor in Paris had cautioned him that it was possible that his sight might or might not return. He had already had no fewer than half a dozen surgeries since the explosion.

The weeks of rehab had been the worst. Learning to walk and maneuver around while unable to see. It had gotten easier once the leg cast had been removed.

"Carlos, you know that it's important that we keep your eyes covered until the damage is healed. If we remove the bandages to soon infection could set in and you would lose you sight for good.

Steph pulled into the underground parking garage at Rangeman and felt it again just as she had three days ago when she had entered the building. That feeling she always got when Ranger was around.

Binky was exiting the elevator.

"Hey is Ranger home?"

"NO! Uh, why do you ask?"

She tilted her head and looked at the man. Something was up. He was clearly lying, but why. He'd answered way too quickly and was too defensive. She's felt the same weird vibe when she had asked Hal three days ago. And his answer had been the same 'no Ranger was not home'.

Steph made a decision and stepped onto the elevator. She double clicked the fob to take the elevator up to seven. Something was up and she was going to find out what.

She knew for a fact that Tank had returned a week ago although she had yet to actually see the man. She knew that Lula was practically living at his place. This both pleased and saddened Steph. Oh she was happy they were together as a couple but she had missed talking to her friend. Lula had not made it into the office since Tank's return and every time they talked on the phone they had been interrupted.

The door opened to the foyer on seven and Steph walked out and stood in front of the door for a minute. Thinking about what she was about to do. Ranger and she were friends, but did that give her the right to barge into his apartment?

All her senses were on high alert telling her without a doubt that Ranger was on the other side of that door. But if he was home why hadn't he called her? He had to know that she was worrying about him.

She had the key in the door and hesitated. He was her friend, her best friend. She loved him and after him being gone so long she longed to tell him. But something held her back. It was fear. Fear that she would find out why he had come home and not called her.

He was a man, a strong alpha male. Before he left she had been with Morelli. She knew Ranger had needs and she hadn't been taking care of those needs. Maybe Ranger was shacked up like Tank was with Lula taking care of his needs.

Steph backed away from the door as if it was fire and she had just felt its burning heat. What would she do if she entered the apartment only to find Ranger in the arms of another woman?

She stepped up to the door and turned the key opening the door. There was a voice in her head yelling at her telling her he was in there and more important that he needed her. As she stepped into the apartment she heard voices. First Tank's, then Ranger's. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She stepped toward the living room as the unmistakable sound of female laughter filled the apartment.

She could feel her heartbreaking in that moment. Ranger was back and he had another woman in the apartment. He had once told her that she was special, that other than his A-team and Ella no one else had ever been in the apartment. She was the only woman to ever live there.

I took a step back toward the door. My hand was almost on the knob when Tank stepped from the room. I froze like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming semi.

"Steph what are you doing here?"

My hand landed on the knob and I turned it. My eyes locked with Tank's and he wasn't giving anything up. His eyes blank. He took a step toward me.

As he took his step I took my own. Then the door was open and I was pushing the button for the elevator doors to close. All I knew was I had to get out of here and fast!

The door slide closed just as Tank reached it and I could hear his curses. I knew he would expect me to go straight the garage and was probably right now calling the control room to have them hold the elevator door closed until he could get there. So I pushed the button for six and prayed that I could make it unnoticed to the service elevator that Louis used.

The door opened and I ran out of the elevator and down the hall leading to the service elevator. With luck I would make it down and out of the building without getting stopped.

I smiled as I turned the corner leading to the elevator. Louis must have plans to use it because he had it propped open. I ran into it and moved the box Louis had been using to hold the door open. Then I pushed the button that would take it down to the loading dock at the back of the building.

The door opened and it looked like the path was clear. Ten feet and I would be out of the building then I would call my dad for a ride. I reached the door and pulled it wouldn't budge. I aimed the key fob at it and nothing happened. Shit, they had deactivated the fob already. I walked back to the elevator door and pushed the button. The light indicated it was on six and not moving.

I looked around, shit I was trapped. The only way out was the door and it wouldn't open.. A tear ran down my cheek. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. Once on the floor I buried my head in my lap and let the tears flow.

I was kicking myself mentally. Why had I even let myself hope that he would have changed his mind when he returned? Ranger had never lied . He had been more than honest telling me he didn't do relationships.

I heard the elevator door open and Tank step out. I stiffened as he leaned over and picked me up in his arms.

"Easy there tiger everything's going to be okay."

He carried me into the elevator and pushed the button for six. Only the main elevator went up to seven.

I struggled to get down as I felt the elevator move.

Tank's voice was low and soothing."Bombshell just relax."

Like hell I was going to relax. I didn't want to see Ranger and his floozy. Once the door opened on six Tank walked with me still in his arms to the main elevator and we were on our way up to seven.

Tank's voice was laced with concern as he stopped outside of Ranger's door. "Steph, calm down. Ranger needs you, but if you're going to be a hysterical little girl you won't be any good to him."

I think it was the tone of his voice that made me look up and meet his eyes.

He opened the door and walked in me still in his arms. I could hear Ranger and a woman talking. Tank walked toward the room as I struggled.

Tank growled in my ear. "Stop it Stephanie."

I'd learned a lot working with these men the last few months and I knew this was his don't fuck with me voice. I stilled.

He walked to the couch and lowered me to the floor in front of it. He turned me until I was facing Ranger and the woman sitting next to him.

I noticed that Ranger didn't look himself. His long hair was gone. He hadn't shaved recently, but the thing that took my breath away was the bandage covering his eyes. I looked at the woman and she was clearly studying me.

She had the same smooth mocha skin that Ranger had. Her eyes the same chocolate brown, she was stylishly dressed. This could only be his sister they looked so much alike.

"Bombshell, I would like you to meet Doctor Marisol Manoso."

"Mari this is Ms. Stephanie Plum."

Introductions done Ranger cleared his throat. He put out a hand. "Babe…Steph…please."

I threw myself at him, and then pulled back when he groaned. But he tightened his grip on me.

He sounded desperate. "Please Babe don't leave me."

"Never."

He kissed me until I melted. Our tongues battled our hands roamed.

Tank cleared his throat. "Uh, guys we're still here."

Ranger stopped kissing me long enough to answer him. "And why is that?"

Tank laughed. Mari giggled. "Remember what I told you Carlos. I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing."

I heard the door close and my mind cleared for a second. Wait a second, back up. I was a 'jersey girl' and I was about to go into rhino mode. I'd been in this building three times in the last week. Tank had been back and I was willing to bet that Ranger had also been here the whole time. He knew I'd be worrying and he hadn't contacted me. He'd even had his men lie to me.

I pushed away from the man.

"How dare you, you asshole!"

"Babe, I can explain…"

I started for the door.

"Please Babe… Let me explain."

I turned. "Explain what? Why you didn't call?"

I walked up to him and poked a finger into his chest. "Or how about why you had your men lie to me about you being here?"

"Babe…"

"Carlos, I thought you loved me. That's not how you treat someone you love."

He pulled me into his chest and held me tight. I could feel his heart beating and smell his unique scent. It was hard to hold onto my mad when I was where I'd been praying to be for the last eighteen months.

His hands worked up and down my back working out the tension, comforting and reassuring. "Babe, it was the thought of you that kept me going when things looked their worst. I had to come back and make you mine."

I said it in almost a whisper. I had to know. "Then why didn't you call me?"

"Babe, if you've noticed I'm not exactly whole."

I ran my fingered over his head tracing the outline of the bandage. Then a thought occurred to me and I pushed away from him and grabbed his shirt by the bottom. I was working to get it over his head when he stopped me.

"Babe?" I could hear the question in his voice which was turning sexy and husky.

I took his hand and led him into the bedroom. I pushed him down onto the bed. Of course I knew he was letting me I could even see the amusement play across his face.

Once he was on the bed I once again worked on getting his shirt off. I needed to check him out make sure he was okay.

I let out a groan of frustration. "You could help, you know."

He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and threw it to the floor.

Once the shirt was gone I pushed him back against the pillows. Starting at his head I started my inspection. I traced a new scar along his jaw then covered it with butterfly kisses. He tried several times to pull my lips to his but I was on a mission and I wouldn't be deterred.

Slowly I worked my way down his body until I reached his pants. I sat back and glared at the pants they would have to go. I reached to unbutton them and Ranger's hand stopped me.

"Babe!" Again I heard amusement in his voice.

I decided it was time to pull out the big guns. "Please!"

He grumbled. "Damn!" And he pulled his jeans off and they joined his shirt on the floor.

I smiled Ranger had been commando. And I really liked the sight before me. I went back to where I had left off and moved down his body being careful to skip Mr. Happy for right now. Ranger groaned and his hand tried to direct my head back.

Once I was done and satisfied that he was okay. Sure he had some new scars which I was pretty sure he'd never tell me how he got. I sat back.

"You look whole to me."

Ranger pulled me to him and spooned me with his body. "Babe you're a cruel woman."

I snuggled into him. "Yeah, that's one reason you love me." Then I pulled away and looked at him. "You love me?"

Ranger pulled me back to him. "With all my heart Babe." His hands were roaming my body and my hormones were dancing for joy. But sensible Stephanie still needed answers. Damn her.

"What about relationships?"

I loved the man. But I was not the one night stand type of girl and he knew it.

He sighed. "Babe, I had a lot of time to think while in the hospital. In case you haven't noticed we've had a relationship for awhile."

I smiled. Maybe the man had gotten smarter while he was gone.

"Babe." He growled and tickled my ribs. As his lips latched onto a nipple.

I scooted down the bed. "So we have a relationship?"

Ranger reached for me and I evaded his hands. He groaned. "Babe, I can't see here. Please give me a break."

I reached out and stroked his cock. "First I need to know more about this relationship we have."

Ranger stilled and I could tell he was trying to use his other senses to tell where I was. He leapt and rolled me under him pinning me to the bed. "Babe…we have the kind of relationship where were both equal partners…" he was planting kisses down my neck and shoulders "I take care of and love you and you take care of and love me…exclusive, we don't share…He had worked down to my breast and was laving them making both my hard peaks very happy. He would suckle one as his hand tweaked the other. "If you feel the need for paperwork, I'll be more than happy to marry you it won't change how I feel about you…" he left my breast and moved lower. French kissing my belly button then moving farther south. He nipped at my thighs skipping my aching core. "Our relationship comes with whatever you need, a ring, children name it and it's yours. Just say yes."

My whole body was quivering I was that close and he pulled away. I could see he was waiting for me to say something.

I ran a finger down his chest and eight packs. His cock twitched and I could see the pre cum gathering on its tip.

I moved in and kissed his neck, then traced line down his neck with my tongue stopping at his pulse point to give him a bite. He groaned. I continued down and latched onto a nipple sucking on it roughly.

Ranger moaned. "Steph you're killing me here."

I let go of the nipple and moved south. Stopping as I reached his cock.

I licked from its base to its head. "Yes, Carlos…" My tongue curled around the tip and drew it into my mouth. "I'll be your lover…" I sucked until I felt him at the back of my throat then pulled him out he was panting. "If you want I'll be your wife…" I moved up his body and dangled a breast so it touched his lips. He latched on and sucked. "I'll have your babies and suckle them at my breast…"

I was so wet I could feel the moisture coating my thighs. I didn't have to wait long. Carlos flipped us and his hard cock was at my entrance pushing in.

The next morning I awoke cocooned in Carlos arms when the door was flung open. I heard his voice. "Shit, Tank knock next time will you!"

I was embarrassed to be found here and tried to bury myself in Carlos deeper. That I could feel was a mistake a second later I felt Carlos harden between my legs. His hand settled on my stomach and held me to him.

"Sorry Ranger, but I knew you wouldn't want to be late to your appointment and you haven't been answering your pager or cell. Uh, is Steph going with you? You both have twenty minutes."

I heard the door close. Ranger sighed. "Babe, as much as I would love to finish this." And his hand moved down my body. "I need to make this appointment."

I sat up and pulled the sheet around me not that he could see me anyhow and we had spent most of last night rolling around in the sheets. "What's the appointment for? "I didn't want him to think I was prying or anything. "I mean it sounded like Tank thinks I should be there…"

He stopped my babbling by answering my question. "Babe at the appointment I'll find out if I'll be blind or see again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. "I want you to know. It won't make a difference." I kissed him again. "You're mine now and I plan on keeping you."

He stood and pulled me into the bathroom. "Good because I don't plan on letting you go either."

Twenty minutes later we were both in the garage to meet Tank. After sharing the shower we'd barely made it and we were both breathless and flushed.

Tank climbed into the driver's seat without saying a thing. I did see him glance in the mirror at us a couple times.

Six Months Later:

Tank stood next to his friend and looked down the aisle. Lula was the maid of honor and making her way toward them.

Next came baby Lisa, now three as the flower child, dropping flower petals as she walked.

Then the wedding march started and everyone stood. Steph was coming down the aisle on her dad's arm. She seemed to be glowing and Tank knew that she had a right to be. She was three months pregnant although looking at her you couldn't tell.

She took Carlos hand and they looked in deeply into each other's eyes.

As the ceremony ended and they both said their I do's Tank felt moisture on his cheek and wiped the tear away before anyone could see it. Wouldn't do for one of Ranger's Merry Men to be seen weeping like a little girl.

He looked over and met Lula's eyes, and knew she had seen. He also knew she'd never tell.

The End


End file.
